


Unbreakable Will of Steel: Shattered

by MrsLittletall



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: A little gore, Anal Sex, Artorias is a helpless puppy, Broken Bones, Darkfic, Hurt No Comfort, I don't condone to any of this in real life, M/M, Manus is a sadistic monster, Wounds, blowjob, fictional exploration of canon lore, heed the tags and warnings before reading, this fic is for my friend, this is the darkest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: Artorias had an unbreakable will of steel. Then so how was it possible for the beast of the abyss to break him? The answer is a lot more horrible than generally assumed...
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Manus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Unbreakable Will of Steel: Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModounBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModounBubble/gifts).



> So, this actually is the scenario of my dear friend Modounbubble who I also gift this fic too, because I pretty much only put it into my own words and put my own spin into it. 
> 
> That is by far the darkest thing I will ever write, so please heed the warnings. 
> 
> I personally like the idea that Artorias' corruption may have been more than just him losing to Manus and thus I took Bubble's scenario and wrote it out. This will be the only time I ever write a piece with this warning and I promise, my next fics will be fluffier than this.

He didn't had a clue why the knight had decided to come back. 

Neither did Artorias. After the first _encounter_ , after having gotten a nasty wound on his stomach from the beast, seeing Sif paralyzed by fear, he had managed to escape, managed to drag Sif away, hid her away with the holy barrier of his shield which he left with her.

And now he was back. Artorias could already feel how the dark seeped into his body, how his senses dampened, as he clutched his sword and faced the beast of the abyss another time. 

How curious. Manus cocked his head, observing the knight. He should know that he didn't had a chance. His darkness was already spreading in his wound. Just from where did the took the guts? Or was it mere stupidity? Didn't the knight realize that he was on a suicide mission? Or did he realize and just didn't dare to come back to his gods with the job unfinished?

Whatever... whatever the reason, Manus' wrath longed for a fight, for someone to crush, to unleash all his fury and the knight, adjusting his sword in front of him, was the perfect victim. Manus roared as he unleashed all his fury, but... what a disappointment, he was broken already... lying there, blood seeping out of multiple wounds, strugging to get up.

Manus wanted more. He wanted to see the knight scream and bleed and _break_ in front of him, but Manus was unaware of how strong he had became. He could just keep hitting, but... that would surely kill the knight and he wanted more out of him, he needed to satisfy the sadistic wrath inside of him. 

It would be far too easy to kill him... and it would never satisfy Manus, never satisfy the rage in his mind. So... instead of hitting the knight, his large hand engulfed the knight's body and his small one snatched off the knight's helmet. 

What stared back at his face was that clean, noble face of the knight with his stormy grey eyes, eyes that were terrified and unfocused. This face... these eyes... they were so pretty, too pretty. Manus just wanted to _crush_ them. 

Growling, the beast tugged at his leggings, slowly growing impatient until he just snatched them away and Artorias eyes wandered down in horror as he saw the thick metal plates, the chainmail, the leather, of his armour torn off like a mere sheet of paper. 

What.. what was this beast's intention? This was nothing but an insult. An insult that he should never forgive. 

As soon as the knight's legs were exposed, Manus took his time to explore the silky skin inside of his palms. He brushed over it, amazed how smooth it was, despite a few old scars littering the leg, but most of the wounds wer the ones he himself had inflicted mere moments ago. 

Manus caressed one of the wounds, feeling the knight twitch at his touch. Yes, this was it... this was exactly what he wanted. Manus didn't waste any time and inserted his bony finger deep into the wound, twisting it, hoping for the beautiful scream of the knight only to be met with silence as the knight bit his lips until they bled, as his face turned pale in shock and pain. Manus right hand found the neck of the knight and he slowly closed it around it, the already distorted face of the knight grimaced even more as it turned blue and the eyes him were rolling back as he gasped for air. 

Manus let loose, feeling a huge disappointment. Not a single scream had escaped the knight's mouth. This was far from enough to satisfy him. 

Artorias felt the pressure around his neck decreasing and as he gasped for air, he gritted his teeth. Such humiliation he was faced with! He had droppped his sword, he had heard the clang on the floor, but it couldn't be far... Once the beast would release him, he would grab it, use it to defend himself for the inevitable next attack and then make his escape, coming back with some more decent armour, armour that would be able to withstand the dark... the dark he could feel surrounding him...

Once the beast had released him from its grip, he dropped stomach first on the surface, hard, gritting his teeth as his injuries got jostled, but already grabbing for the sword with his uninjured right arm, muffling a scream when he feels the large right hand pinning him down. Scrambling, trying to get away, trying to get a handle on his sword, Artorias feels a hot large thing pressing against his buttocks and ... he froze. 

What... what was it doing? No, this.. this couldn't be. Not this... This couldn't happen... He refused to believe it could happen but the loud noise of his underwear getting ripped away, the cold draft he could feel around his most sensitive parts and... the most terrifying thing, something spread his buttocks apart.. something that felt cold.. wooden maybe. 

"Wh... What do you think you are doing?", a raspy voice left Artorias, a fruitless attempt in defending himself... A scream escaped his mouth as he felt the hot thing from earlier intruding in him, by the gods, it was so large, it did _hurt_ so much. The thing got slammed into his butt, again and again, with such a relentless force that Artorias forgot about all his other injuries, his rear felt like a searing ball of only _pain_ and as the knight looked down at himself he could see how his stomach bulged, by the sheer _size_ of the thing inside him. 

Yes. This was it. That was what he craved. Manus could feel how the tight flesh of the wolf knight's butt was unable to move or contract, it was stretched so far that it couldn't do anything. And it was far better for the wolf knight to stay like this, what a delight it would be for Manus to see him walking around with a gaping butthole that wouldn't be able to hold his waste? An "honourable" knight like him surely wouldn't let be retired by such a "minor" condition. But what where they going to do about it? Inserting one of those playful toys so that he could walk around in public without leaking? 

Manus rythmically moved his hips against the knight as he hears his hitched breath, he still was trying to fight, he still was trying to not break, even though he was a mere plaything in the hands of Manus. 

Artorias could hardly believe what was happening to him. He had heard... stories, of course. Morbid stories of a young maiden who got thrown into the mountains and got assaulted by a wild boar... assaulted in a more... sexual sense. But that was just a story. They weren't true. And surely it wouldn't happen to him... and still... 

Here he was, pain flaring up all over his body as the beast was playing its sick game with him, as he felt it intruding into him again and again. He needed... to escape. He needed to ignore the pain, he needed to get to his sword. The beast was so caught up in its pleasure, it wouldn't notice a thing... 

Artorias crawled away. Slowly, painfully slowly. He could see the sword. He could almost reach it. He only needed to reach out for it, he could feel the handle of his swords on the tips of his fingers. And then he screamed, in pain and surprise as the wooden catalyst of the beast jabbed down onto his finger, breaking it in one hit. 

As Manus continued to move his hips as he took the knight, he kept grinding his catalyst in his arm, hearing how the bones breaks, hearing the screams of the knight which were like sweet music in his ears. Yes, that was it... that was how the fine knight of Anor Londo should be broken. 

Artorias didn't knew why he didn't faint... Pain, humiliation, horror, terror, corruption... he didn't even knew what he was feeling anymore or maybe he was feeling all of it at once. He could see the red blood dripping on the ground, or... was it black? It didn't look red anymore... He must be getting infected... by the dark... 

Artorias was slightly aware that his arm was broken, just... what should he do? How should he get out of this situation? He could feel the hot flesh moving inside of him, it was getting faster and faster, he could feel it throbbing. 

"No! Stop this!", Artorias screamed, a desperate struggle following, a faint hope that the beast would stop and retreat, get its monstrous dick out of him. "Get out of me. Stop it! STOP!", he yelled further, not believing that anything he said would have an impact, he just needed to do something... anything. 

To his surprise, he felt how the beast stopped its movements and retreated. Was it... was it finished? But he didn't feel anything. What would be happening to him now? Artorias' body felt so heavy, he couldn't get get up... and he barely could conceive what happened when the beast turned him around on his back. Artorias noticed his flushed skin and – most humiliating – his dick standing proudly in between his legs... as if he had enjoyed this manhandling... 

Before Artorias even could think about finally grabbing his sword, the beast suddenly lowered his head and closed its mouth around his crotch. 

"No, don't... CEASE!", Artorias cried out, trying to scramble away, trying to move his hips away from the hot breath, but he could feel how the long tongue of the beast swirled around his dick, forcing him in place and.... he didn't want that... he didn't want that feeling of pleasure. This wasn't feeling good, he didn't want it, he wanted it to stop. "NO. STOP THIS!", he yelled as he bucked his hips, a desperate attempt to escape, barely noticing that his desperate struggling made the unwanted pleasure even greater, a feeling of great humilation washing over him. 

After Manus had enough, he retreated from sucking on the knight's dick and observed his face, flushed, tears glistening in his eyes. Now wasn't that just adorable? How he wished that everyone could see this beautiful expression, could see how their hero had fallen and broken. He would like to see how this lovely lips of the knights would wrap around his dick, but... that frail head of his wouldn't be able to withstand him. His "other mouth" had to suffice... 

As Artorias could feel how the monstrous dick got inserted another time, his head flipped back, his mouth agape in shock and terror. No, not again, no more, he couldn't... he couldn't stand this anymore!

"Please... stop this..." Fear was washing over Artorias as every thrust of the beast surged a wave of pleasure through his body. A kind of pleasure he never had felt before. He couldn't... he shouldn't succumb ot it, regardless how much his body enjoyed it. It wasn't _right_. He didn't want this, he got violated, he hadn't consented to any of this! 

But... what should he do... Should he beg until the beast would stop? As if that had worked... Trying to reach his sword? And what after he would reach it? Should he fight? Or flee? Would he even be able to flee? Would he survive...? He couldn't form a coherent thought any more, the pleasure, the terror, the humilation, they all got crushed together and Artorias felt himself slip away... He limply laid as the beast continued his thrusts, biting on his finger, trying to hang onto something, anything, as he weakly stuttered "no" and "stop" between each of the beasts thrusts. 

As Artorias felt the beast's throbbing, implying that it must be close, his only thought was that it would be over soon, but... then the beast stopped thrusting in him, was it holding back... He could feel a bony hand closing around his own dick, his eyes grew wide as he realized the beast's intention and... as it slowly picked back up the rhythm, he could feel the rythm around his own cock, could feel his own throbbing and all he could do was gasping and scream: "No... stop it.. stop this! I don't want any of this!" 

And then... he felt his release. Release with such a force. And as all the pleasure had left his body, his eyes met the face of the beast... and it looked... satisfied and Artorias felt dirty, so dirty... How could he have enjoyed this. How could this beast made him have cum...?

He can't anymore... but the beast wasn't finished and the throbs he felt inside of him are turning into the beast's release and... it didn't feel like it ever would stop, it's cumming with such a violence that he couldn't grasp what just happened... and all of a sudden, it was over. 

Artorias could feel how he got laid back down on the ground, how the big thumb of the beast gave his dick a last stroke before it turned around and vanished into the dark of the cave. 

Artorias didn't knew... didn't knew how long he was lying there. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. He could only feel... pain... and shame. And... and the dark... engulfing him. 

Slowly... slowly he got up. He looked down at him and saw the slugde that his blood had become. The wolf knight limped over to where his leggins were. He put them back on, not knowing how he even managed with one arm completely useless. And then... his sword... 

He picked it up. Put it over his right shoulder. 

He needed to get away. Away from the beast. Away from Oolacile. Because soon he would be succumbed... by the dark.


End file.
